Don't you worry, Child
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Wendy has began to doubt things and fake smile to the people she loves. Lucy notices and confronts her about it, but little do they know that a certain young fire user is curious to wonder what was happening to his feelings for a certain blue-haired girl. Will Wendy spill her doubts to Lucy or will she fall to the depths of sorrow and grief never to smile again for anything? RoxWen
1. Wendy's thoughts

**Hello and welcome to my new story I hope you enjoy and hopefully I finish up the sweet fairy story enjoy even if it short it for you to enjoy**

* * *

**Don't you worry, Child**

Wendy was walking around Magnolia as her thoughts began to cloud about Grandine. She still can't get over the fact that her adoptive mother is missing and that there's no trace of her either. She just doesn't know what to do whenever she hears someone talk about dragon sightings even if they are false leads. Even though Fairy Tail is her first family that she has ever had she can't help but feel blissful for such a loving family. Natsu and Gajeel may be different but they care for her as their little sister who needs someone to protect them. Lucy and the girls treated her as her older sisters which makes her feel safe and protected in her feminine ways. Master Makarov is like a grandfather to her who cares and loves her for who she is. She sigh once more and noticed a scent of fresh rain coming down.

"Oh, I didn't even knew it began to rain," sigh Wendy as she was clouded in her thoughts once more. Not even noticing a blonde coming towards her as she puts her hand down to gain the little one's attention.

"Oh hello Lucy," said Wendy happily as she looked up to see Lucy's expression filled with worriness.

"Hello Wendy. Where's your jacket?" asked Lucy worried.

"I didn't noticed it was going to rain today so I didn't bring it," replied Wendy as Lucy showed her worriness again.

"Alright then come with me to my home. I don't want you to catch a cold," said Lucy as she grabbed Wendy's hand and took her to her home.

"Okay Lucy," said Wendy as she followed her to her home. Once they were there Wendy took in Lucy's home and loved how it looked. She followed Lucy scent and found her making hot coco for them as well as brownies. She sigh happily at the scent of coco and fresh brownies as Lucy smiled. Lucy sat on the chair and motion Wendy to follow her. Once she sat, she looked up to see Lucy staring at her.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" asked Wendy as she heard Lucy sigh.

"Wendy, what's being on your mind lately? I've seen how you been acting and everyone doesn't seem to notice not even Carla as you fake smile at them," explained Lucy.

_Oh...what should I say to Lucy?_ thought Wendy as she stared into Lucy's eyes sadly.


	2. Wendy's Stay

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update but you know I'm busy as usual. So here's the story sorry if it's short enjoy**

_Oh...what should I say to Lucy?_ thought Wendy as she stared into Lucy's eyes sadly.

* * *

"I've been worried about...about.." trailed off Wendy as she debated whether or not to lie to Lucy, but would feel completely guilty afterwards. Lucy looked up and sigh as she came over and sat next to her taking her hands in hers. Wendy was shocked by Lucy's hands in hers and looked up to see Lucy looking sad.

"Wendy, is about your foster mother Grandine?" asked Lucy carefully as Wendy nodded solemnly. Lucy hugged her close to her chest and whispered" It's okay you can cry if you feel like it." as Wendy began to cry against Lucy's shoulders. Lucy touched Wendy's hair softly and said soothing words as the young sky dragon-slayer cried out her heart in pain.

Lucy remembered a song and sang "_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now." _as Wendy looked up at her with a watery smile. 

"Thank you Lucy for being here for me. Can I stay with you for the night, please?" said Wendy with hopeful tone.

"Of course, but it's better to write a note to Carla first to let her know where you are staying tonight since the rain out there looks worst," agreed Lucy as she noticed the rain began to pour hard.

"You're right," agreed Wendy as she wrote on a piece of paper that Lucy gave her to write to Carla.

The note said,

_"Dear Carla,_

_I'm staying the night with Lucy because of how hard the rain has come in. Don't worry I'll be fine since it's Lucy we are talking about here. Please be careful on your way home and I love you very much. See you tomorrow and stay safe. -Love Wendy Marvel_

Wendy put the note in an envelope and handed to Lucy who handed it to Virgo who she summoned earlier.

"I'll be back soon, Princesses," said Virgo as she dashed through the streets.

"Did she call me a princess as well?" asked Wendy as Lucy shrugged and smiled at Virgo's personality.

"So how about we munch on those brownies and drink up that hot coco," said Lucy cheerfully as Wendy smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

At the Guild (Night time):

"Natsu! Gray! What did I say about fighting again," yelled Erza as she plumed them again with her fists. Everyone laughed at those two's actions on trying to escape Erza's wrath which they should know by now that it edible. Happy was trying to woe Carla as she was trying hard to hide a blush. Lily and Levy were having a discussion as Gajeel sat there listening. Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman were hanging out with Cana as she rants on about suckish boyfriends. Juvia was staring at Gray from a distance with a longing stare. Romeo was looking around for a blue-haired girl who was nowhere to be found. So he went to ask Natsu if he has seen Wendy.

"Um... Natsu have you seen Wendy?" asked Romeo as he ignored the stare Mira was giving him.

"No I haven't seen her or Lucy now that I think about it," answered Natsu as he began to get worried for them.

Then Virgo appeared catching everyone's attention as she walked straight to Carla with an envelope and handed it to her.

"Miss Wendy asked me to hand this to you," said Virgo as Carla grabbed the envelope and read the note. She sigh and nodded toward Virgo who took her leave.

"What did the note say Carla?" asked Erza as she walked over to the white exceed.

"Oh Wendy was letting me know she's staying with a friend tonight and to be careful on the way home," said Carla as everyone sigh a breathe of relief knowing that she is safe.

"Then would you like to accompany me home, since I turning it in," asked Erza as Carla nodded and they left after saying good night to everyone.

Everyone began to head home and Happy asked Natsu if he could stay with Lisanna for the night which he agreed to. Natsu decided to head over to Lucy's home. When he got inside, he noticed someone was sleeping with Lucy. As he got near, it was Wendy who was hugging Lucy tight which made him smile. He kissed Lucy and Wendy's head and headed over to the couch. He laid down and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take him. Then he heard a sound from Lucy's bed to see Wendy looking at him sleepily.


	3. Brothers Embrace Romeo's thoughts

**Hey everyone hope you are enjoying this story so far :) Please leave questions and reviews for this story thank you**

Then he heard a sound from Lucy's bed to see Wendy looking at him sleepily.

* * *

Wendy rubbed her eyes and looked to see Natsu staring at her with awareness. She created a magic wind barrier that kept any sound from waking Lucy from her sleep. She walked over to Natsu who sat up and made room for her to sit.

"What's the matter Wendy can't sleep?" asked Natsu as she nodded.

"I don't want to sleep Natsu. It makes me worried about..." she trailed off because she screamed at a shadow that was appearing behind him. Natsu turned and thought it was a random monster who has come to haunt them and lighted his fist to attack.

"Wendy calm down it's me. Flame head put out the light you might wake Bunny- Girl," calmed a familiar voice as he approached them with his hands in surrender.

"Gajeel, what the hell are you doing in Lucy's house?" questioned Natsu as he glared at him.

"Well Flame Head, I was coming to check on Wendy since I knew she would be here," answered Gajeel as he glared at Natsu.

"So you can leave already since I'll be here. I'm sure they will be fine without you protection," said Natsu as he pointed his finger to them.

"Hey put your finger down hasn't any one ever told you that if you point then it causes pregnancy," teased Gajeel as Natsu's eyes widen.

"Shit! I made Lucy pregnant in the wrong way," cried Natsu as he ran to her, but Gajeel stopped him.

"You pervert! It was only a joke. I can't believe you where actually going to..." trailed off Gajeel as he noticed Wendy watching them.

"Uh...what does Natsu mean "made her pregnant in the wrong way"?" asked Wendy innocently as the two looked at each other and gulped.

"You see Wendy...uh how old are you again?" asked Natsu cautiously as Gajeel smacked him.

"She's 12, you idiot. Do you..know about the birds & the bees Wendy?" asked Gajeel nervously as Wendy shook her head 'no'.

"Are we talking about birds & bees being as one?"asked Wendy as the two shook her head 'no'.

"Never mind ask Lucy tomorrow and she'll tell you hopefully," said Gajeel hoping Lucy would tell her.

"Speaking about Lucy, why hasn't she been waking up we've been pretty loud," said Natsu confused as Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Oh I created a wind barrier that makes sure Lucy can't hear a word while sleeping peacefully," answered Wendy happily.

"Wow seems you're magic is getting stronger each day," said Gajeel proudly as Natsu nodded in agreement as well.

Wendy went silent which alarmed the dragon-slayers since they believed they said something wrong. What they didn't know was that Wendy was thinking about Grandine and Mother's Day just around the corner of her mind. She will be alone again this Mother's Day and have nothing to make for her absent mother. She didn't notice tears were slipping from her cheeks until she felt Natsu standing in front of her wiping them. Gajeel sat down and hugged her into a brotherly embrace. Natsu came into the embrace ignoring Gajeel's protest about waiting his turn. They stay like that for five minutes listening to the cries of Wendy. When she stopped, they let go of their embrace.

"Wendy what's the matter?" asked Natsu worried as he let go of their embrace.

"Yeah was it something we said?" asked Gajeel worried as he let go of the embrace as well.

"I-I just miss G-Grandine so much. I-I want my m-mommy back," stuttered Wendy as tears seem to form again. They stopped when she felt Natsu pat her head.

"We all miss our families so it's okay to cry. When I find Igneel I'll make sure to ask him if he knows where Grandine is. Then I'll bring her to you so she can proudly say "You've grown up to be a wonderful dragon-slayer"," said Natsu as he tried to mimicked Grandine's voice causing Wendy to laugh at his attempt.

"Now don't worry but I'm sure to be the one to ask where Grandine will be with Metalicana. I'll make sure that Flame Head over here does the job right as well," said Gajeel as he and Natsu began bantering at each other again. Wendy just smiled and laughed at their antics causing them to smile at the sound of her voice. After that was over, they put her into bed and watched as sleep took over her as she snuggled with Lucy who wrapped an arm around Wendy. The two smiled and said Goodnight to each other as Natsu headed for the couch and Gajeel headed home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Romeo couldn't go to sleep lately. He began to read some books to help but he'd already finished 5 books and currently on the sixth. He stopped and thought to himself why he couldn't sleep. Sighing with no answer, he went to lay on his bed. Then images of Wendy started to pop into his head as he recall the day she fought against Cherlia.

_The battle was incredible and when it continued he was worried at Wendy's state. She looked as if she couldn't pull any magic, but she fought on hard. The wind caught her hair graciously as if he were watching a dance in the air. After the battle, he looked for Wendy and saw her talking to Cherlia. They finished talking and left that's when she noticed Romeo._

_"Ah Romeo, I didn't know you were there is something wrong?" asked Wendy as she spoke to him despite her beat up state._

_"No I came to see if you needed help going to Poluchka, but I guess you look fine," said Romeo bluntly as he mentally smack himself in his mind._

_"Thanks I appreciate it," smiled Wendy as Romeo felt his heart shoot up. He came over and carried her princess-like which startled her but made her blush. He tried to ignore his own blush and carry her all the way to Poluchka. _

"I can't believe I actually carried her like that," said Romeo to himself.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not myself and all I could think of is her. I almost gave Natsu the wrong fire to eat which was by accident," mumbled Romeo. **(REMEMBER THE STINKY** **FIRE;))**

That's when it hit him. _I'll go ask Lucy tomorrow since I know she can't help me figure this out _thought Romeo happily and finally falling asleep.


	4. RoXWen moment! Romeo's request

**Hey everyone welcome to Don't You Worry, Child! Please enjoy the story and leave reviews or questions about the story your response matters to me :) **

_That's when it hit him. __I'll go ask Lucy tomorrow since I know she can't help me figure this out _thought Romeo happily and finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Still Raining:**

Romeo left his home that morning and went straight to Lucy's. On his way there he saw Natsu dashing through the streets and heading for the guild. _Wonder what's wrong with Natsu, then again it could be about something that doesn't need to be worried about_ thought Romeo as he arrived near Lucy's door and knocked. He waited and then the door open revealing Wendy in her pajamas wiping her eyes sleepily. Romeo thought _wow she looks so cute in her cloud pajamas.. hey what am I thinking cute_.

"Romeo, good morning...yawn... are you looking for Lucy," Wendy said sleepily as Romeo looked at her.

"Uh... yeah is she here?" asked Romeo shyly but like how Wendy looked so cute when she's sleepy.

"No she went to go buy grocerices after chasing Natsu out for eating the food she was going to prepare," answered Wendy as she motioned him to come inside.

Lucy home looked really nice and there was evidence that Natsu was here and Lucy kicked him out in the process. Romeo noticed that Wendy was trying to set up the bed, but laid on it again with lack of sleep.

"Wendy have you been sleeping lately? You look really tired," worried Romeo as he set her in bed and tuck her in.

"No, I just been having nightmares lately expect last night when Lucy was with me," explained Wendy yawning a little more.

"Nightmares about what?" asked Romeo but then noticed Wendy alarmed.

"Nothing," replied Wendy as Romeo didn't want to push it for any answers.

"Hey Romeo could you please come in the bed with me?" asked Wendy shyly as Romeo blushed at her request.

"EH?" blushed Romeo as Wendy noticed what she said and blushed.

"I mean can you come in bed with me since you're so warm...no... I mean could you a.." stammered Wendy as she felt a warm hand on hers.

"I know what you mean. You're cold aren't you?" chuckled Romeo as he understood what she was telling him.

"Don't laugh at me. I didn't mean it that way," blushed Wendy as she scoot over to give him room. He laid next to her and brought up the blankets against them.

They looked at each other and wondered what do they do now. Romeo thought of closing the distance and hugging her against him. Then thought that would be embarrassing.

* * *

_Wow Romeo looks so cute when he's teasing me_ thought Wendy as blushed at what she said.

Wendy stared at Romeo and blushed at the thought that he had saw her in her pajamas. It could have been worse she could have slept in her underwear. Something is different about Romeo lately. Wendy has been noticing him growing up to be a fine wizard but that's not the case. His hair seems to glistening with the sunlight and his eyes shined with pure happiness. Sighing and closing her eyes, she breathe in and took a whiff of Romeo's scent. She sighed again happily since his scent smelled of wood and chocolate. Then she felt an arm draped around her which she opened her eyes to see Romeo blushing at hugging her for warm.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were probably cold," blushed Romeo as Wendy blushed as well.

"N-no, thank you I was cold before but why don't you come closer," blushed Wendy as Romeo's eyes were surprised by her statement. Romeo came closer and Wendy was glad that he didn't move away from her which she didn't understand why.

"Well I'm glad that I could be a service," smiled Romeo as he noticed that Wendy began to fall asleep.

"Romeo, I think you are so nice and smell nice to like wood and chocolate," mumbled Wendy sleepily as Romeo smiled and touched her hair.

"Thank you, but I think you're amazing and strong," replied Romeo happily and noticed that Wendy had fallen to sleep. Sleep has finally came to take him over, and with sleepy eyes he heard something that made his heart beat fast.

"Romeo, I think I like you," mumbled Wendy sleepily as she fell into her dreams and so did Romeo.

* * *

Lucy return from the store after giving Natsu the beating he deserves. She placed the groceries on the table and looked for Wendy. She spotted her on the bed sleeping with Romeo. Lucy was alarmed at first, but knew Romeo probably came for something and fell asleep like Wendy. She put the groceries away and found a little note on her desk. It said "_Lucy I need your help with something. By the way, if you happened to find me sleeping with Wendy, she was looking cold so I came to be her heater. - Romeo"_ .

_I wonder what he needs help with_ thought Lucy as she began writing on her current novel. She looked at the two sleeping teens and smiled at what a picture they made. _They should really be a couple_ thought Lucy happily.

After a while, Lucy left to the guild and Natsu was coming over to apologize for eating all the food. He came in through the door and saw someone in Lucy's bed . He came over to see Romeo and Wendy sleeping and lifted the covers just to make sure they were sleeping. Sighing relief, he went to take a nap on the couch.


End file.
